pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Davies
Luke Davies (born 1962) is an Australian poet, novelist, and screenwriter. Life Davies was born in Sydney in 1962. His brother Ben Davies, an Australian television producer, now teaches at Armidale Film and Television School in NSW, Australia. His youngest brother, Felix Davies, is a Sound Recordist and Composer, residing in the United Kingdom. Davies studied for a Bachelor of Arts degree at the University of Sydney. His first poetry collection, Four Plots for Magnets, was published in 1982, when he was still a student.Luke Davies (1962- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 4, 2012. His novel Candy was made into a film starring Heath Ledger in 2006. His other works include the novels Isabelle the Navigator and God of Speed, and several volumes of poetry - Four Plots for Magnets, Absolute Event Horizon, Running With Light and Totem. Recogniton His 1999 collection, Running with Light, won the Arts Queensland Judith Wright Calanthe Prize in 2000. In 2004, he published his critically acclaimed collection of love poetry Totem, which won the Age Book of the Year award as well as the Age Dinny O’Hearn Poetry Prize (2004), and the John Bray Award for Poetry (2006). Awards *1995: Turnbull Fox Phillips Poetry Prize Shortlisted for Absolute Event Horizon *1998: A Sydney Morning Herald Young Writer of the Year *2000: Queensland Premier's Literary Awards, Judith Wright Poetry Prize for Running With Light *2004: The Age Poetry Book of the Year for Totem *2004: Overall Age Book of the Year for Totem *2004: Grace Leven Prize for Poetry for Totem *2004: Philip Hodgins Memorial Medal at the Mildura Writer's FestivalMildura Writers' Festival, Thursday 20 – Sunday 23 July 2006, Arts Festival 07 Mildura/Wentworth. Web, Aug. 4, 2007. *2006: South Australian Premier's Awards, John Bray Poetry Award for Totem Publications Poetry *''Four Plots for Magnets. Sydney: Glandular Press, 1982; World Square, NSW: Pitt Street Poetry, 2013. *Absolute Event Horizon: Poems. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1994. *Running with Light.'' St Leonards, NSW: Allen and Unwin, 1999. *''The Entire History of Architecture, and other love poems.'' Newtown, NSW: Vagabond Press, 2001. *''Totem: Totem poem, plus 40 love poems.'' Crows Nest, NSW: Allen and Unwin, 2004. *''The Feral Aphorisms''. Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2011. *''Interferon Psalms: 33 psalms on the 99 names of God''. Crows Nest, NSW: Allen & Unwin, 2011. Novels * Candy. Crows Nest, NSW: Allen & Unwin, 1996. ** Candy. London: Vintage, London 1998. ** Candy: A Novel of Love and Addiction. New York: Ballantine Books, 1998. *''Isabelle the Navigator'' St. Leonards, NSW: Allen & Unwin, 2000. ** Isabelle the Navigator. New York: Berkley Books, 2002. * God of Speed (about Howard Hughes). Crows Nest, NSW: Allen & Unwin, 2008. Juvenile *''Magpie'' (illustrated by Inari Kiuru). Pymble, NSW: ABC Books, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Luke Davies, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 28, 2014. Articles * Film review of Milk, directed by Gus Van Sant. * * * See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *Luke Davies at Pitt Street Poetry (6 poems) * Luke Davies b. 1962 at the Poetry Foundation. *Luke Davies at PoemHunter (22 poems) * Luke Davies (1962- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (176 poems). ;Audio / video *Luke Davies (b. 1962) at The Poetry Archive *Luke Davies at YouTube ;About *Luke Davies at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.theage.com.au/articles/2004/08/18/1092765003067.html Steger, Jason (2004) "Love in the time of poetry" in The Age 21 August 2007]. *The Daily Totem, Luke Davies' weblog. Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:People from Sydney Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets